Second-Chances
by Mz. Bellahater
Summary: Charlie is ready to move on and when he see Billy Black again, he thinks that he has that chance once again. Billy wants to find his imprint and when he does in Charlie Swan the only one in his way is Bella Swan, is daughter. Billy life is going great with his son, Jacob finding his imprint Edward Cullen, but will Bella stop him? UPDATE SOON!
1. Chapter 1

This is all about Charlie&amp;Billy and Edward&amp;Jacob! Bella bashing!

Billy can walk in this and is the alpha in this!

This is Mz. Bellahater!

* * *

Charlie Swam never could understand how or why this happen to him.

First he was walk down the wearing skinny jeans and a black button-up and then he is trying to break free from this pervert gasp, so he could kick his ass!

Charlie Swam was a 35 Head of police and a bisexual man. He once was in love and got married and had his daughter Isabella Swam and his ex-wife, don't even get him started on that bitch. He was the one person people thought it was smart to annoyed. He was like his father, but not as girly, his father use to say. He still remember when he told his parents that he was bisexual. His mom was happy, but sad that she wouldn't get a grandchild, while his father was in the middle. His son still like girls, but he like getting fuck up the ass too. That was Mr. Swam problem, he was so damn tradition and didn't wanted to change not at all. He got over it fast when he met Charlie's ex-wife Renesmee. He thought she was perfect and a lovely women, if only he could see in the future. After 6 months Charlie and Renesmee broke up and went their separate ways until, she found out she was pregnant. They got back together and raise Isabella Swam, Bella for short together for 8 years until Renesmee cheated on him with his ex-best friend James. That was 8 years ago and he was over it. He tried to date again, but no one, no men or women wanted him for a relationship. Even it was sex or money which he had seen his parents past away. None wanted a man with a child and he was sad about that, but he did have awesome one-night stands when he didn't have Bella over for the weekend.

Charlie was so ready to kill, but the dude was talker and strong then him and that was why he wish excise more. The idiot that was holding him down smiled.

"Who would have known that Police officer Charlie Swam was bitch. Bottom too? I bet you are tight as hell." The guys said as he rip of Charile's shirt. Charlie went still. He was about to get rape! He close his eyes, wishing and praying that God would send him a person to save him.

Charlie heard screaming and the body that was once over him was gone. He open his eyes to see a tall, strong Native American man with long black hair with sharp brown eyes.

Billy Black.

Charlie knew Billy, they went to high school together. They once were good friends until he met Renesmee and stop talking to him. He thought that Black was hot in high school and could see that time just made him a fucking God-like man.

Charlie was blushing. Shit, he had a problem.

Billy help Charlie up who had to get his shirt and put it back on. Billy tried his hardest not to look at his once good friend get re-dress, but it was hard, for the fact that he was only here, so he could get his check from Sarah for their son Jacob Black who was about to phase. Billy needed to get back, but he could hear Charlie's voice and smell a drunk idiots scent. He had to help and when he saw what it was his old crush, he had to help.

"Hey, you okay Charlie?" Billy ask Charlie who was blushing again. Billy was looking at Charlie, so when his eyes landed on Charlie, he saw a beautiful girl with pale skin and dark hair with blonde high lights in. His son Jacob with Edward Cullen and his grandson and daughter both with blonde and black hair laughing and playing with the pack.

Billy blink his eyes a couple of times and was now shocked. He knew thought that he would imprint on anyone, he thought if he didn't imprint on Sarah then, he never would, but here is Charlie fucking Swam, looking sexier then he did in high school and he had to imprint on him, NOW! Charlie felt drawn to Billy, and he wasn't about to lie and say that Billy Black didn't look so damn hot!

Billy had black hair that reach the middle of his neck. They made his chocolate brown eyes pop. His was about 6ft 8in and had on fitted black pants and a shirt that said, 'I'm a Devil's Child Father.' Billy from Charlie point-of-view was so fucking sexy that he couldn't help, but want to do and be with this person forever. Charlie blush.

Charlie just continue to blush as he walk closer to Billy who was trying to understand what just happen. Charlie wrap his arms around Billy's neck. Billy snap out of it when Charlie lean in and moving his lips close to his. Billy growled, fuck this, he wanted to fuck the shit out of Charlie, always has and now he was going to do just that. He close the distance between them and kiss Charlie hard. Charlie moaned as he wrap his legs and body around Billy's. Billy started to grind against Charlie, who threw his head back and moaned. Charlie let everything past his mind as Billy kiss and suck his neck. He knew that he had to do something important right now, but Billy's body and his together was so warm and amazing. Billy loved the way Charlie's body fit perfect with his and wasn't about to let this body go anytime soon.

Charlie pulled away when his phone started to ring. He answered it to hear an annoyed Renesmee's voice and Bella sighing loud. Charlie growled and said, "I'm on my way, bitch." Charlie place the phone in his pants pocket and tried to move away from Billy who wasn't trying to let his mate go. Billy's lips ghost down Charlie's neck. Charlie moaned as Billy did this. Charlie really wanted him to bit him. Billy smirk as he took a hard bit out of Charlie's neck, making him scream out in pleasure.

Charlie had to stop Billy, before both ended up naked and Billy pounding into him sense-less.

"I have to go and get Bella." Charlie said as he finally got out of Billy's gasp. Billy frowned when his mate started walking out of the ally, so he could go and get his annoying daughter.

Billy ever like Bella, for that fact, she would complain about almost everything that you could think of over love. She hated everything and that was nothing like Charlie who was happy and just plain cute when he wanted to be. Bella was too much like Renesmee and her bitchy attitude and nothing like Charlie.

"Find I'll let you go, if I get to come and grope your sexy ass." Billy said with a wink. Charlie blush again and grab Billy hand leading him to where Renesmee and Bella were waiting for them.

* * *

-2 weeks later-

Fork High School...

Fucking kidding me!

That was all Jacob Black could think at the moment. He didn't want to tell his dad that he had phased, which would have meant home for the next week and he didn't want that. He couldn't go back to Arizona anymore, his mother didn't want a damn dog in her house.

He hated that this was happening. He didn't mind the phasing, because he had change from a dork of a kid to a fucking heart drop in 2 weeks. He had girls and guys on him like there was no tomorrow, but his problem was The Cullen family.

The Cullen were a coven of half-vampires, who feed on animals and sleep 3 times ever 2 weeks. And all of them had something that made humans, shifter cum in their pants. And Jacob was just like the other.

Jacob hope off his bike and walk towards the door, just hoping for a normal day.

Oh how wrong Jake was.

* * *

Edward Cullen sighed as his brother Emmett moaned as his mate Sam Ulgey kiss down his neck. Sam and Emmett had been mates for 2 years and were going strong with their son Ethan who was about 9 months, but look like he was 3 years old, thanks to vampire's speed of growth.

Rosaline rolled her eyes at her brother and his stupid mate. She turn to see Alice and Leah(Alice's mate) making out. She couldn't understand why her brother and sister choose to be with mutts as their mates, but she got over it fast.

Edward rolled his eyes at Rosaline and walk towards the school main entrance doors. He look up to hit a hard, but soft body. He look up to see Jacob Black. Edwards look into the shifter's eyes and saw him and 2 children, a boy and girl laughing playing around with Jacob who was laughing. Then Edward saw himself smiling holding his stomach, rubbing it talking to his child.

Edward eyes went wide. He didn't just imprint on a fucking mutt!?

Edward was about to run, but Jacob had a hold on his arm keeping him in place as he leaned in and kiss the young vampire who in the end melted into the kiss.

* * *

Jacob hands fell down to Edward's waist keeping the sexy little half in his gasp. He was in heaven right now! He just imprinted on Edward Cullen!, and no one was going to get in the way.

Jacob broke the kiss to give the little vampire a chance to breath. Edward smiled as he wrap his arms around Jacob's neck.

'_He looks happy, I hope he is.' Jacob thought._

_'I'm happy, now that I have found my mate, oh I'm a mind-reader. Now that you are my mate you can read minds too, but only open-minds.' Edward thought making Jacob smile._

Jake smirk. He just had to make Edward blush. '_I can't wait to fuck that tight ass of yours. Can't wait until we are along in gym and I make you scream and ask me over and over to fuck you harder and faster. You are my bitch now and you will scream my motherfucking name.' Jacob thought as Edward whole face went_ red.

His mate was going to fuck him sense-less if he had the fucking chance.

* * *

Sam and Emmett smiled as Edward and Jacob finally mated. Leah yelled, "Hell Yeah.!", for her alpha and Alice smirk happy that her prediction was right and all she had to do was wait for Jasper and Rosaline.

* * *

Bella look at the her father and _his boyfriend _making out and hated the fact that her father choose a man over her beautiful mother who was been waiting for 2 years for him to come back.

Bella look at her outfit and smirk. She had on a tight blue summer dress with red high heels that went well with her red-black hair that made her violet eyes pop. She hated the fact that just after 2 weeks her father had moved in with Billy Black and the fact that he didn't want to hear anything her mother had to say. What she didn't mind at first was Billy son.

Jacob was sexy as hell and if they weren't in this problem right now, she would let him fuck her as much as he wanted too, but when she found out that he was with Edward Cullen she really did want to move away.

She had lose one sexy guy she was not about lose other.

She had plans to make her dad see the light and Edward or Jacob her.

* * *

Review!

Next chapter: Charlie re-action to Billy and Jacob being shifters!


	2. Author's Note

**Hey! It's me...Mz. Bellahater! **

**I am so sorry for not talking to you guys, but everything has been confusing. I have to update my stories for this page as well as MzKrazyYugiGirl's page too! And the fact that I am really having some bad Writer-Blocks. I can't really come up with new stories or keep going on the stories I have now. **

**I want to do a Teen Wolf's story with Scott and Isaac with a little Stiles and Derek, but I'm so damn block!**

**For MzKrazyYugiGirl's page, I doing a new Naruto's Story, but I anti got nothing! I promise before school end that I will have completed 'Second Change.' and have a Teen Wolf one-shot out and on MzKrazyYugiGirl's I will have completed 'Living up to the Best.' and one Naruto one-shot!**

**That I promise! See you guys next time! Maybe in May... I don't know? Just saying.**

**-Mz. Bellahater **


	3. Chapter 2

This is all about Charlie&amp;Billy and Edward&amp;Jacob!

Billy can walk in this and is the alpha in this!

This is Mz. Bellahater!

Renesmee and Bella Bashing!

* * *

~2 Weeks Later~

Charlie look out the window and sighed. He should be scared and try to break this 'imprint' thing, but he knew that he loved Billy and Jacob too much. He was over Renesmee and all he wanted was to be happy with Billy and Jake. Charlie was currently at his house in Fork and Bella was with her friends Mike and Angela. Charlie was trying to understand how he was going to get use to Billy as a big, tall, werewolf.

Charlie heard someone to knock on the door. He walk to the door still confused of what to do with Billy and this werewolf thing. Charlie open the door to see Billy in some black jeans and a crimson shirt on. Charlie bit his lips.

'Damn, Billy looks so fuck-able.' Charlie thought as Billy smiled at him.

"Hey, I came over to explain, if you don't mind." Billy said. Charlie let him. They both walk into the living room. Billy sat down on the couch, right next to Charlie. Charlie turned to look at Billy who was glaring at a picture of him, Renesmee and James.

Charlie leaned over and kiss Billy's lips. Billy stop and kiss Charlie back. Charlie wrap his arms around Billy's strong neck. Billy deepen the kiss, picking Charlie up and placing him in his lap. Charlie mind went blank as Billy moved his mouth from his lips to his neck, sucking and marking Charlie as his.

Charlie knew that he should have ran away from Billy, but right now he knew that Billy would protect him that was all that matter.

* * *

Jake smirk as Paul argued with Rosalie. He found the newest couple cute. Paul was cruel and sometimes an ass and Rosalie was the ice queen. They made the perfect couple.

Jake turned to see Jasper blushing as Seth grope his ass. He didn't think that once him, Sam, Paul and Seth come over so Jake could meet Carlisle and Esme, Edward's parents that Paul and Seth would find their mates in the last two of the Cullen family.

Sam was playing with Ethan and Emmett was paying for the pizza. Ethan was just like Sam which everyone was glad for. Jake knew this was how everything was suppose to be and hope his father had talk to Charlie and that they we still together.

* * *

**Lemon Starts Here**

Charlie gasp as Billy push him down on his bed. Charlie didn't even know how they hell they got to the bed, but really that didn't matter. Charlie cried out as Billy rip off his shirt.

Charlie tried to be mad, but once Billy pop in on of nipples his groaned as Billy grope and suck him. Charlie gasp and Billy's hands rip off his pants and underwear. Charlie could feel Billy fingering and jacking him off and it was pure pleasure.

Charlie pulled Billy's hair making Billy look up at Charlie. Billy growled when he saw Charlie. Charlie's eyes were closed, mouth open releasing a moan with a bright red blush on his face. Billy kiss up Charlie's body making Charlie scream out in pleasure.

"Billy! Oh, God! Don't stop!." Charlie said as Billy hit his prostate. Billy kiss Charlie who melted into the kiss. Billy demanded the kiss and Charlie just let him. This was what Charlie wanted. He could het over the werewolf thing and anything else that came his way, as long as Billy was by his side he would be fine.

Billy stop all movement and look at Charlie who moaned as Billy removed both of his hands.

"Charlie do you want..." Billy started before Charlie stop him.

"You serious?! Of fucking course I want you to fuck me senseless! Don't start and then not finish. God Billy you need help and I can help. Now FUCK ME!" Charlie said. Billy smirk at his imprint. Billy was naked right after Charlie's little rant. Billy grab the lube in his pants and lubed up his dick. Charlie moaned as Billy enter his.

'Oh God! This is... fuck... I'm Cumming!' Charlie thought as Billy entered him. Billy saw this and smirk.

"Didn't know I was this good, My Sexy little Police Officer." Billy said as he thrusted into Charlie. Charlie scream. Billy was big and thick and was driving Charlie fucking crazy! Charlie had already came and if Billy continued to fuck him hard and fast then Charlie would be gone forever. Billy thrusted into Charlie hard and fast, hitting his prostate every since time.

"BILLY! Fuck right there!" Charlie screamed out. Billy smirk as he went faster and faster making Charlie scream is name out everytime. Billy was close and by the look of Charlie and his screaming that so was he. Billy went faster as he grab Charlie's dick and jack him off. Charlie eyes went wide as he screamed out.

"BILLY!" Billy groaned as Charlie began to kill him. Billy thrusted one more time before screaming and cumming inside of Charlie.

"CHARLIE!" Billy groaned as he pulled out of Charlie who was out like a light.

**Lemon Ends Here!**

Billy smiled as he pulled Charlie under him. Charlie smiled as he cuddled with Billy. Charlie was happy and with Billy he felt love. Billy pulled the cover over their bodies and kiss Charlie's neck. Charlie moaned as he fell asleep. Billy moved to turn off the lamp and saw the picture of Renesmee. It was Renesmee, Charlie and Bella. Bella was frowning while Renesmee was smirking and throwing kissy face towards the camera. Charlie was smiling, but you could see that he was dead inside. Billy growled at this picture. He already knew who was taking the picture. That little bitch James. James had broke Charlie in so many ways and Renesmee just let it happen and now she wanted Charlie back, but she wasn't getting him back and Billy was ready to fight for her.

* * *

Edward groaned. He knew when you imprint you and your mate want each other right then and there, but in his fucking room!

Jake sighed. He understood why Edward was mad. It was just so damn stupid.

_Flashback_

_Edward moaned as Jake kiss down his neck. This was what Edward was hoping would happen. He thought that Jake would have made him his 2 weeks ago, but Jake wanted to do this right._

_Edward wrap his arms and legs Jake's body as Jake open Edward's bedroom door. They both heard a gasp and separated to see Jasper riding Seth's hard dick. Edward couldn't get a word out and even if he tried. This wasn't happening! Why the hell were they in his fucking room!?_

_"Fuck, faster Jasper. Fuck baby, you are... Shit! Jake, Edward!" Seth yelled out making Jasper stop all together._

_Jasper stop and look at his oldest brother who went from shock to piss the fuck off. Jake who still hard grab Edward and pulled him into the hallway and close the door. _

_Jake turned to leave and go into the one of the guest room, to be stop and shock just like Edward was **two** **fucking**_** seconds**_ to see Rosalie giving Paul head! _

_'What the fuck is up with them!? God, they can't be this fucking horny?!' Jake thought as Paul came inside of Rosalie's mouth._

_Edward look at Jake and sighed. They knew the only way they would fuck each other is at Jake's house._

_Flashback_

Bella growled at the sight before her. She couldn't believe that even when she warns her father what Billy really is and how he could hurt him and that Renesmee, her mother, still love him he still believes Billy and wants to be with him.

She grab her phone and called her mother.

_"Hello?" Renesmee said answering the phone._

"Mom, we have a problem." Bella said. Bella could hear her growling through the phone.

_"Let me guess, Charlie being hard-headed as always. Billy really is good. I need to get my Charlie back and you can get Jacob, his son. Do what you can now, I'll be there in a week to ends this and take Charlie back. Goodbye Daughter." Renesmee said ending the call._

Bella sighed as she end the phone call. She wanted Jake and wanted to have a happy family again, but she didn't think she would have to do all this just to get what she wanted.

She wanted what she wanted and that all that matter. She would kill to be happy again.

* * *

**So Sorry about not updating like I should, but now that summer is here, I will try to update at least 6 times a week. A chapter on all my incomplete stories on both pages. **

**See you guys later.**

**Mz Bellahater**


	4. I'm sorry, it's Author's Note

**To my lovely readers, I'm very sorry to say that I won't be able to update or create new stories for you guys. Thanks to my 'lovely' mother and niece, my computer charger is broken. I won't be able to get one until I get paid and that will be at the end of July after I finish summer school. I really needed a Acer Aspire One PC Charger! I needed to find one that under $100.**

**Until then, I will write all my stories and new ones on paper and when I do get the computer charger, I will update and have new stories that hope you guys LOVE!**

**Other than that, I'll see you guys when school start back and I promise that all these updates and new stories will be grammar check!**

**-Mz. Bellahater **


	5. Chapter 3

_**Here is a new chapter! Sorry, I'm been MIA, but I'm back and have ever single chapter of all my stories ready yo be read and please leave a review! **_

* * *

Charlie moaned as Billy thrusted into him again. It had been 6 months seen they started dating and everything was going great. Billy was being so sweet and nice and Charlie was loving it. Charlie was getting use of being 'pack mom' as Jake, Paul, Sam and the other would call him.

Charlie screamed out as Billy came inside him. Billy pulled out and smirk at Charlie. Billy laid down next to Charlie who was fast asleep now. Billy wrap his arms around Charlie's waist, happy that he had found his mate. Billy started to close his eyes, but pop them open when he smelled something off. Billy got out of bed and threw some pants on, waking Charlie up.

"What's wrong?" Charlie ask. Billy smiles at his imprint.

"Nothing, just smelled something off, that's all." Billy said. Charlie who didn't need to have werewolf's sense of smell to know who unique sense that was.

"It's Renesmee." Charlie said. Billy growled as he walk into the living room to see both Bella and her mother, Renesmee. Charlie walk behind Billy making sure that Billy didn't lose it and phase in the house.

"Why the hell are you on my land Renesmee?!" Billy said with a growl. Renesmee smirk at Billy.

"I'm here for my husband, mutt. Other than that I have no reason to be on your stupid land." Renesmee said. Billy growled as Charlie gasp. Charlie never thought that Resnemee would wanted him back, but now he didn't want her back. He wanted Billy.

"Res, I think that you should leave. Bella if you agree with mother,please leave with her too." Charlie said to his once, happy life.

Renesmee glared at Charlie. "Don't be stupid Charlie, You can have the happy family you always wanted with us. I can turn you and we all, as a family, live forever. Charlie you know you..." Renesmee said before Charlie stop her.

"I **did** love you Renesmee, but not anymore. When I saw you and James in **my bed** all the love I had for you left. **Now, get the hell out of my house!**" Charlie yelled out. Charlie walk over to the kitchen to make lunch for him, Billy, and the pack. A howl was heard 10 miles away and Charlie knew who it was.

"You better leave before Jake and the pack get here and Billy you better get clean up too." Charlie said as he peeled and cut the potatoes. Renesmee rolled her eyes and left the Mutt's house. Bella stop and turned to her father, knowing the words she was about to say was going to break his heart into a million pieces.

"You-gay fuckers. All mom wanted was to give you that family you wanted for so long! I will be back and I will kill you are your imprint... and that stupid pack of over-grown **MUTTS!**" Bella said as she slam the door close.

* * *

_(Yes Bella has to be a total Bitch! I'm sorry to Bella lovers, but I have to do this!)_

* * *

Billy wrap his around Charlie, who was crying his eyes out now. He couldn't believe that Bella, the sweet, clumsy girl that he knew, had turned into a mini-Renesmee. Renesmee was always a major bitch, but what Bella just said made Renesmee look like a fucking angel!

"Both of them aren't worth your time babe. Our Pack and the Cullen are strong enough to get them to see you belong with us." Billy said. Charlie stop and knew that Billy was right. If Bella really did love him, then she would understand why he choose Billy over Renesmee. Charlie sighed as he and Billy walk into their room and change into some clothes. Charlie walk out to see the pack there with the Cullen's children too.

"Lunch be ready in a second guys." Charlie said.

* * *

~Late that Day~

Paul smirk at Rosalie, who was eating a piece of ice cream cake Charlie had made for Seth's birthday last week.

"That make me want to take you right here, right now." Paul said with a sexy smirk. Rosalie stop and rolled her eyes at her imprint and boyfriend.

"Stop being a mutt Paul. After this we'll walk over to your house and chill and maybe you'll get that happy ending that you wanted." Rosalie said with a smirk. Paul was up and dragging Rosalie out the Cullen's house.

* * *

Bella watch the love-struck idiots walk hand-in-hand.

"I'll make Charlie regret ever choosing Billy and his pack over me and mom. Jake and Edward are next. I going to have fun with those two." Bella said as she walk up behind Rosalie and Paul.

Both Rosalie or Paul didn't hear or smell Bella until she tacked them to the ground. Rosalie gasp as she tried to stop the attack. Paul groaned as he flip over and phased. Bella grab Paul by his nose and smirk.

"I'm going to rip your heart out." Bella said. Rosalie was up and running towards Bella, tacking her to the ground. Both girls rolled until Rosalie was on top . Rosalie started to punch and try to rip Bella's head off. Bella grab Rosalie's hair and kick her right in the stomach, knocking her 10 feet away. Paul use the fact that Bella wasn't paying attention to him and ran up and rip her right arm off. Bella screamed out and grab the knife that was in her pocket and thrusted into Paul's chest. Paul howled out giving the pack his location as he fell to the ground, now in his human's form. Bella got up and walk over to Rosalie who was trying her hardest to stand up, but that kick in the stomach fuck her up in all kinds of way. Bella grab another knife and smirk at Rosalie. Bella grab Rosalie's long blonde hair and brought the knife up to her neck.

"You'll see your Mutt in hell, Bitch." Bella said as she pointed the knife to Rosalie's neck. Rosalie cried out, hoping that Jake, Edward, or any pack member would be near here and could help them. Rosalie could hear Jake and Edward coming; she knew she need to find some time.

Rosalie grab the knife that was in Bella's only hand and pulled with all strength she had left and pulled. Bella had to let her go, she knew she had to. She could smell Jake and Edward were near and she needed her arms to fight them off. Rosalie fell to the floor, as she did Jake and Edward showed up. Jake was in wolf form, attack Bella, ripping her head off. Edward walk over to Rosalie and help her up as both of them walk over to Paul, who was losing blood fast.

Edward grab his phone and called his dad, Paul needed to get to the hospital... NOW!

* * *

Billy pace back and forth trying to stay calm. Charlie look at his lover and imprint of 7 months and sighed. He couldn't believe that Bella would do this. He was disgusted to be the girl's father and it was because of that bitch he use to love. Charlie couldn't take it anymore, the silent was going to drive him crazy.

"Billy, please stop pacing. Carlisle know what he's doing. Paul and Rosalie will be fine." Charlie said to an annoyed Billy. Billy turned around and glared hard at Charlie. Charlie felt a chill.

"I know that, idiot! The one that did this was your bitch of a daughter! Charlie just get out of my face!" Billy said to a shock Charlie. Billy had never yelled at Charlie. Charlie got up and left before he said something that hurt both their feeling. He was going to give Billy some space.

* * *

Renesmee smirk; Her plan was working. Billy was pushing Charlie away, breaking the imprint.

'Charlie will be mind soon once again.' Renesmee thought as she look at her only daughter's head and dead body.

"We can always adopt." Renesmee said, not caring that her daughter had risk her life to give her mother her change to be with her father again.

* * *

_(You guys thought Bella was cruel! She gets it from her's mother side!)_

* * *

Jake and Edward walk over and Jake punch hid dad in the face. Billy fell to the ground.

"Don't do what grandpa did to grandma! Dad you're pushing Charlie away, breaking the imprint, giving Renesmee what she wants! She didn't even come and try to kill me, when I killed Bella! She never cared about Bella! Go to Charlie before it too late!" Jake yelled at his father. Billy was up and running out the hospital to save his imprint.

'Without you, I am nothing and I know it! Charlie, I'm on my way!' Billy thought as he phased.

* * *

Charlie open the door to his house and walk in. He look around the house and was glad that Bella didn't live here anymore. He could finally sell the house... if Billy would forgive him.

Charlie didn't smell her or see her either, but when he walk into his living room he saw her with his dead daughter's body and surprisingly James's body too. Charlie didn't know what was goin going on until he heard Billy through their mentally connected.

'Without you, I am nothing and I know it! Charlie, I'm on my way!' Charlie smiled at that thought and he knew that Billy was on his way and that he had to keep Renesmee inside this house.

"Why the hell are you in my house?" Charlie ask Renesmee. Renesmee smirk before she walk over to Charlie, who back up ever step she took.

"To turn you and make you the creator Billy was born to hate." Renesmee said. Charlie was worried that Billy wouldn't get here quick enough. Renesmee laugh evilly at Charlie.

"Cause he won't. I will turn you and you will be with me...**_FOREVER!_**" Renesmee yelled out as he let her fangs out and bit Charlie's neck. Charlie screamed out as Renesmee tried to fill venom in his veins.

Billy ran through and tackle Renesmee to the ground and rip her body into pieces. Charlie slide to the floor, trying to stop the blood that was coming from his neck. Billy phased back and grab a towel and gave it to Charlie. Charlie look Billy in his eyes and Billy did the same. No words were said. Both were sorry and happy that this was the end of Renesmee's revenge.

* * *

~2 Months Later~

Billy drank a glass of water as he watch the pack and the Cullen's children relax near a fire. Rosalie and Paul were back to normal and they were happy that Renesmee and Bella were gone for good this time.

Billy knew that having a funeral for Bella was what Charlie needed to say goodbye to his little baby girl and after they burned Bella and burned Renesmee and James's bodies, Billy could force on Jake's incoming celebration. Jake would be graduating and becoming the Alpha of this pack and Billy and Charlie would live a normal life.

Billy was now annoyed. His mate was taking his sweet time...

Charlie was throwing up for the 10 time... today!

"That's it! You are going to see Carlisle, NOW! Edward could you tell your dad we're on our way and whats wrong with Charlie. Ask Jake for any other information." Billy said walking upstairs and dragging his sick imprint outside on his bike and riding to the Cullen's house.

Edward laugh, like the other. Billy and Charlie were the most, interesting couple they knew.

* * *

"You're about 5 weeks along Charlie. That's why when Renesmee tried to turn you, it didn't work. When the child or children is born, they will be hybrids because her venom did enter their veins, it just didn't enter yours." Carlisle said.

Charlie look at Billy and Billy knew that tonight he would be sleeping on the couch tonight.

* * *

_**I hope you guys like/love this chapter! I have 2 more chapters to type and then, I will start writing a new story that you guys love.**_

_**MzBellaHater is OUT!**_

_**Oh...REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 4

_**Here is a new chapter! I glad so many of you guys like the last chapter! Please Review more and more and after this chapter, there will be one more chapter! I know sad, but I'm working on new and cooler stories! Enjoy!**_

**Lemon is in here today! If you don't like, skip the bold!**

* * *

~3 Months Later~

Billy walk through the door of him and Charlie's house. He could hear the pack helping Charlie cook and clean up the house. Billy was proud of his pack. They had grown use to Charlie and were helping him his mate while he was pregnant. Billy walk up behind Charlie and wrap his arms around his lover un-usual large belly.

"How are you doing?" Billy ask. Charlie talk about the pack helping him clean the house, how Paul and Seth ended up cover up in flour, and how Jake got appected to Washington State, an hour away from Fork. Billy smiled at that news.

"Did he tell Edward? Once Edward know they both can start going there. Did you also remind him about the meeting with Elders?" Billy said to Charlie. Charlie look up at Billy and rolled his eyes no. Billy sighed.

"You could have been a loving mate and told him." Billy muttered. Charlie rolled his eyes at his love. "You are his father and the Alpha of this pack. You need to tell your son before he leaves. He will be Alpha soon and if he leaves..." Charlie said, but stop when Billy heard Edward drive up. Billy smirk as he grab Charlie's coat and handed to him.

"Ready?" Billy ask. Charlie rolled his eyes again as he put their dinner in the refrigerator and followed Billy out to greet Edward.

Edward smiled at the two. "Hey Edward. Jake is upstairs in his room and if you guys are hungry, I order a pizza 10 minutes ago and it should be here in 15 minutes. Oh, and he got mail today." Charlie said.

"Okay, cool and thank Charlie. Oh, Billy, dad said get there in about 10 minutes. Mom and Dad are about to go out for dinner, so hurry up." Edward said.

Charlie wasn't don't with Edward yet. "Oh, and Edward,don't tell Jake about the meeting with the Elders yet. That's," Charlie said glaring at Billy," his dad's job. Have a fun night and please use protection." Charlie said dragging Billy to the car. Edward blush at what Charlie said.

Billy open the door for Charlie and hop in the driver's side and drove to the Cullen's house to see how many kids they were having and their sexes too.

* * *

Edward open Jake's bedroom door. He could hear that Jake was in the shower. Edward sat down on Jake's bed right next to the letter and a little black box. Edward's eyes widen and he was now scared.

'What will the Elders think if we marry? Will they try to stop Jake from being Alpha? Will they stop him from going to Washington State with me? OMG, if they agree, I'll become the Alpha's mom! I mean, I love Jake and want to have children by him, but what is the Elders don't want me as Jake's mate?' Edward thought.

Edward groaned as Jake kiss down his neck. Both moved away when they heard the pizza delivery guy pull up.

"I'll be right back, babe." Jake said. Edward finally look up to see Jake was dress. He was wearing some black sweat pants and a tight white t-shirt. Edward look back at the letter and little black box and sighed.

'Whatever the Elders want, Jake won't let them separate us.' Edward thought as Jake entered his room with the pizza.

Jake sat the pizza down on his nightstand and look at Edward, who was still looking at the letter and box. Jake smiled at his mate.

"Hey hand me the box, babe." Jake said. Edward gave the box to Jake. Jake opened it and got on one knee and showed the ring to Edward.

Edward look at the ring and moaned. The ring had two diamonds. One light brown in the middle and a ruby one surrounding the light brown one.

"Yes. Yes, a thousand time Yes!" Edward said as he jump into Jake's arms. Jake smiles at his, now fiance. Jake pulled Edward and kiss him deeply. Edward moans.

"Before we continue, I got in to Washington State and I have to talk to the Elders about me becoming Alpha. Dad and Charlie aren't as quiet as they like to believe." Jake picking up Edward and throwing on his bed. Edward arch his back and pulled Jake on top of him.

"Fuck me, wolf-style, please?" Edward ask. Jake smirk as he kiss down his fiance's neck.

"Is there any other style babe? Oh, course." Jake said un-buttoning Edward black button-up shirt.

**Lemon Start Here!**

Jake kiss down Edward chest earning him Edward's beautiful moans. Jake's hands roamed down to pull off Edward's blue skinny jean.

"Jake, hurry up." Edward moaned out as Jake lick up and down Edward's chest. Jake went further down and dip his tongue into Edward's navel over and over.  
"Jake. God Jake lower. Please." Edward cried out and Jake pulled down his underwear throwing it on Jake's bedroom floor. Jake could see how hard and flushed his fiance was now. Jake place his arms on Edward's waist keeping him in place. Jake then grab his dick and started to suck on it.

Edward screamed again. 'Oh my God.' Edward thought as Jake suck him off. Edward's hands ended up in Jake's wild, but short black hair.

'Glad I got my hair cut now.' Jake thought as Edward pulled his hair.

"Jake stop! I'm close..." Edward said as he tried to calm himself down. Jake rolled his eyes and didn't stop and smirk when Edward screamed "JAKE!" as he came.

Jake drank all of what his fiance gave him. Edward was red in the face. He look up at Jake, who was already naked and ready to go on. Edward reach over to the nightstand drawer and grab a tube of lube. Edward gave the tube to Jake, who was wearing a giant smirk on his face. Edward laid back down as Jake open the tube.

Edward spread his legs as Jake rest himself between his legs. Jake place one finger at Edward's entrance gaining a loud moan from Edward. Jake then place another finger in hitting his prostate on the first try.

"My Alpha! Right there!" Edward yelled as Jake place the 3rd and last finger in his fiance who screaming he head off as Jake hit his prostate over and over. Edward groaned when Jake stop and pulled out his fingers.

"Don't worry love. Now get in wolf-style position." Jake said Edward got in wolf-style position. Jake lube up his dick and as he push in, hitting Edward's prostate.

"Fuck! Jake, so damn big! Move!" Edward said as Jake went in and out at a fast pace. Jake wrap his arms around Edward's waist making his thrusts harder and faster, as they went into Edward.

"Jake... I'm close." Edward said as Jake went faster.

"I know. So am I babe." Jake said as he grab Edward's dick and rubbed on it. That made Edward screamed out, "JAKE!" As he came all over Jake's bed sheets.

Jake felt Edward swallow him and he couldn't hold back. "EDWARD!" Jake said as he came inside. Edward moaned as he love came inside him.

**Lemon Ends Here!**

"Love you." Jake said. Edward smiles at Jake. "Love you too." Edward said as both of them started to fall asleep.

* * *

Carlisle did a double take, when he look at the screen. At first, he thought he was seeing things, but now that he look again, he knew that he wasn't seeing things. Carlisle wish his friend good luck, because he knew once Charlie found out about the quins, Billy would be a dead man.

"So, Billy I wish you good luck and you might want to run, because your werewolves's genes took over and Charlie you are pregnant with quins." Carlisle said as he open the door for Billy who was slowly backing up, away from Charlie.

"Five fucking kids! Run for your fucking life Billy!" Charlie said. Billy was out the room and running for his life. Charlie didn't leave just yet. Carlisle turned to Charlie and told him the rest of the information. **(Remember in the last chapter, when Renesmee tried to turn him, here is what will happen after the quins are born.)**

"When the quins are born, the venom that Renesmee entered into you, trying to turn you, will start to have a affect. It will take 24 hours for you to become a vampire. Your children, the quins, during their first 6 months will need to drink blood, so you can mix it with their formula. After the first 6 months are done, they will start growing at a fast rate because they are hybrids because of the vampire blood in their blood. Once they hit about 3 years of age, you and the pack can start training them to wake up their werewolves's powers. They will both have werewolves and vampire's powers, so just train them and they will be okay." Carlisle said. Charlie shake his head yes, and walk out the house to his car to see Billy was there and scared.

Charlie walk over and kiss Billy and told him everything Carlisle told him. Billy understood and when Charlie was about to hop in the car stop him. Charlie raised his eyebrow confused, until Billy drop to one knee and pulled out a ring. The ring was simple. A white ring with on single diamond, surrounding by 5 emerald diamonds.

"Will you, Charlie Swam, take me, Billy Black, to be your husband? Will you stay by my side to love me forever? Will you stay by my side when our 5 beautiful children drive you crazy? Will you make me happy that I waited all these years to find my imprint?" Billy said. Charlie was now crying and Billy really didn't needed to know his answer.

"Yes! Yes, a million times YES!" Charlie yelled out. Billy hugged his fiance and kiss him. Carlisle and Esme smiles as the two. They were happy that they were about to get married.

* * *

~3 Weeks Later~

Edward kiss Jake's nose as Jake pulled on his black dress pants. Today was Jake's pasting from Beta to Alpha, picking a Beta and him and Edward's wedding. Edward was wearing a white button-up and black dress pants. Neither had shoes on.

"Ready?" Edward ask. Jake sighed as shake his head yes. Edward grab Jake's hand and lead him outside, where the Elders, Pack, and the Cullen were waiting for the two. Edward let go and standed next to Charlie as Jake walk over to the Elders and his dad.

Billy was wearing black dress pants and no shoes as well. Billy smiles at his son as she started the pasting.

"Today I, Billy Ephraim Black, past on the right and title of Alpha, like my father did to me when he found his imprint, your grandmother, to my son Jake Ephraim Black. I wish, you, my son, luck raising your children that you will have in the near future. Edward I wish you luck carrying those children. Do you, Jake Ephraim Black, take on the job, role and title of being an Alpha?" Billy said to his son. Jake smiles at his dad as he answered.

"Yes, I, Jake Ephraim Black, take on the role, job, and title of being Alpha. I will help my pack with all the problems they might have. I will never stop being Alpha. I will be there not just for my pack, but for my imprint and are soon to be children." Jake said. Billy smiled as Edward walk over and he did their wedding.

* * *

~1 Week Later~

Charlie was now 5 months and was rather big, but that didn't stop Billy from fucking him sense-less. Billy look up and smirk at his son, who was red in the face.

Billy then, drop his head.

"Damn! I lose the bet with Charlie and Carlisle!" Billy yelled out. Edward, who was next to Jake, blushed. Charlie walk down stairs and laugh at his fiance.

"You own me $50 dollars love! I told you they fuck like wild animals!" Charlie said walking over to Edward and leading him into the kitchen.

* * *

Yes, Billy and Charlie are fiances and Jake and Edward are married with babies on the way.

One more chapter left! Please Review!


	7. Chapter 5

_**Here is a last chapter! I glad so many of you guys like the lastest chapter! I know you guys are mad that this is the last chapter, but all good things must come to an end.**_

**Please review, this is the last chapter and there will be no sequel. I am re-vising my story, "The thing about falling in love: Others people have shit to say!" and from my P.O.V. it is better. I hope you look at it and read it.**

**There will be no sequel!**

**MzBellaHater OUT!**

* * *

~4 Months Later~

Everything was going great. Edward is now, 7 months pregnant and Rosalie and Paul surprise everyone with Rosalie being pregnant. She is about 2 months. Charlie is now 9 months and is ready to have these kids.

* * *

Charlie hated being pregnant and right now he was ready to kill anyone that said anything stupid to him or tried to rub his belly. Charlie look up at Jake and Edward, who had found out that Edward was pregnant with twins, boy and girl. Both had already decided names, Lillianna and Mason. Charlie wanted to help the two with whatever they needed, but Billy wouldn't let him. Billy would throw a fucking 'bitch fit' and Charlie wasn't in the mood to deal with him when Charlie was so **very,very** close to killing his mate.

Charlie could give birth any day now and he couldn't wait. He was giving birth to 5 fucking kids! Charlie really wanted these babies to come, he hated being pregnant because he was fat as fuck and even when people told him, he's not, he would glare at them and roll his eyes. Charlie reach for an apple when he fell to the ground. Jake ran over to his step-dad and help him up, to see a pool of water on the floor.

"Shit! Your water just broke!" Jake said to Edward, who had his phone in one hand and his bag in his other. Edward had already called his dad telling him the news and was currently calling Billy. They lead Charlie outside to their car and drove the Cullen's house.

* * *

Billy pace back and forth worried about Charlie and their kids. Billy didn't understand why he was pacing. He didn't pace when Sue gave birth to Jake! He was confused, but right now he needed to worry about Charlie and their quins.

"Dad, please stop with the pacing! I don't think I can stand it anymore!" Jake said. The other agreed. They wishes that Billy would stop pacing.

"I will when I know that Charlie and the quins are okay." Billy said as he continue to pace. The group groaned, but knew only Carlisle could stop his damn pacing.

Carlisle walk out, which made Billy stop pacing.

Carlisle cam e out with a frown on his face. Billy look at Carlisle afraid.

"What's wrong?" Billy ask.

"Nothing really, it's just amazing that it only took an hour from them to come on out. The problem is, the first three were easy to get out, but the other two were hard. When I got them out, they had a heart beat, but their breathing was... they weren't breathing. I finally figure out what happen when Renesmee bit you. 60% of her venom went to the kids, but the last two didn't get enough. I have gave them some of my venom, but I don't know how long it will take for the venom to do what it's needs to do. But other than that, they are perfectly fine.

Billy knew that his children would be fine in Carlisle's hands.

"Do what you need to do." Billy said. Carlisle sighed as he walk back in and did what he needed to.

* * *

~7 Months Later~

Charlie rolled his red eyes as his sons ran around the kitchen. He smile at his granddaughter, Lillianna, who was drink O+blood. Charlie went still when he heard a vase hit the floor.

"What was that!?" Charlie yelled out.

Three boys came out. The first one had jet black hair with blue eyes. He had sharp feature like Billy. This was Jonathan, the second oldest out the five. Next to him was Ephraim, the oldest, who look just like Billy, but had violet eyes like Bella, and the last one was Anthony, the youngest of the three, who had long brown hair with chocolate brown eyes.

"What was that, I just heard?"Charlie ask again.

"Daddy, ran into the table in the hallway almost knocking over Aunty Bella's ashes. They catch them before it fell and broke, Grandpa Charlie." Lillianna said. The Three boys sighed.

Lillianna could see into the past and future, so she was an easy snitch.

"Go sit at the kitchen table and have lunch. Daddy will be here with your sisters soon." Charlie said to his sons. The Three boys smiled as they heard their sisters were finally coming home. They couldn't wait and neither could Charlie. His babies were growing up and he wanted to see them grow up.

Billy walk in with two little girls following behind. Raven, the one on the left,had long red hair with grey eyes and Jordan, the one on the right, had long dark brown hair with blue eyes. They both ran up to their Papa and hug him. Charlie sighed. He look up at Billy and knew that their life was perfect now.

Edward and Jake walk in with their son, Mason. Mason had ashy-brown hair with brown eyes. Lillianna walk over to her Daddy and Papa. Behind them were the rest of the pack. Charlie look up and smiled when he saw Rosalie walk in with her and Paul's newborn son, Deonius. Deonius had ashy-brownish blondish hair and one green and one brown eye.

Everything was good and that's all Charlie hope for.

* * *

THE END! This was the last Chapter! There is a poll on my page about this story. Please vote and tell me what you think.


End file.
